Terrors and Love
by Dogten4
Summary: Naruto learned early on the terrors of life. These terrors would become the fuel to his power. Watch as Naruto Uzumaki wields the power of a fallen clan and fights for respect and the people he cares about and struggles with the hatred within himself.


Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it(well I own some books and dvd's)**

**AN: This story will definitely include some brutal aspects and possible lemons. As such this is rightfully rated M. Kids have been warned as well as the faint of heart. Now, I thank all who have decided to peek at this story and hope you enjoy.**

** -Dogten4**

A young man was currently frantic in his apartment as he buttered some toast and pushed it in the toaster. He ran back to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black cargo pants and pulled them on and buttoning them as fast as he could. He then grabbed his belt and put it on as he scrambled his small desk for his kunai and shuriken holsters that he strapped to his right leg. Moving to his dresser he pulled out a plain black shirt and pulled it over his head and on. He then went to his bathroom and looked in the mirror grabbing a comb trying to manage his long blond hair that fell just over his blue eyes yet still tried to spike out. His toast shot up signaling that it was done and he just sighed and looked at himself. "Another day as Naruto Uzumaki...why is it that I have to set 3 different alarms and that doesn't even work."

Naruto just shook his head and placed the piece of toast in his mouth as he grabbed his long black jacket that held additional weaponry on the inside in the form of just more shuriken and kunai. He cursed and ran back to his desk and grabbed his keys as he took a bite of his toast and slipped out the door. Fumbling with his keys as he tried to eat his toast. Naruto somehow managed to lock his door with out too much trouble. Then he jumped over the wooden railing and staircase to the street below. It was his first day of his last semester in the Academy and despite his mad dash towards the Academy he wasn't sure if he would make it on time.

As Naruto rounded a corner Kiba Inuzuka caught up to Naruto's side with a grin. "Late on your first day Naruto?" He chuckled a bit at Naruto's expense.

Naruto smirked and glanced at him. "That means we are both late, Kiba." Kiba's grin quickly turned to a frown as Naruto chuckled a bit in return. "Think Iruka-sensei will give out detention to us on the first day back?"

"Oh yeah he will!" Kiba yelled and they both laughed and slowed their run to a walk as they both realized they couldn't make it in time. Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket with a cheerful bark.

Naruto slipped his hands into his pockets and couldn't help but smile at the little dog. "I like Iruka but the guy needs to chill out. The amount of stress he puts on himself cannot be good for his health."

They both laughed at this and continued to the academy, cracking jokes to each other the whole way there. When they arrived Kiba put Akamaru back in his jacket and they slid the door open. Iruka looked at them both and glared. "Detention, after school today." He was very obviously holding back his anger and trying not to yell on the first day.

Kiba looked at Naruto and held out his fist. "Told you he would." Despite the detention Kiba still grinned as he said this. Naruto nodded and bumped his fist with a smile before they sat together towards the back, already silently planning how to escape their detention.

**Lunch Time**

Naruto realized with great despair as he sat down with Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba that he had forgotten his lunch in his rush to leave this morning. He cursed under his breath and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto noticed and sighed, "I forgot my lunch..."

A timid voice from behind suddenly spoke in a bit off a stutter. "Y-you can have mine...N-Naruto..."

Naruto turned around to see the crimson red face of Hinata looking down shyly with a bento in her hands. Naruto quickly shook his head with a grin. "I can't do that Hinata. That's your lunch and it was my bad for not bringing mine. Thanks though." Hinata held out the lunch towards him trying to stutter out something that Naruto could not understand. He waved his hand, "Really Hinata, I wouldn't feel right if I took it from you."

Hinata would have blushed more if that were possible as she shakily sat on her knees and held out a second pair of chopsticks. "T-then...why don't we split it." Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment and Kiba was of to the side not looking very happy. This did not go unnoticed by Shikamaru who muttered "Troublesome" and went back to his food.

Finally Naruto caved and gestured for Hinata to join them. "Fine, if it will make you happy." Naruto's grin when she moved to sit next to him and share her food was practically splitting his face open. His stomach growled at the food before him. He happily digged in to his half of the food while she just blushed and ate slowly. He was done before she was even halfway way done with her half. He smiled at her. "Thanks Hinata, now I owe you food though."

Hinata quickly shook her head at this. "N-no...it's fine..."

Naruto chuckled and pounded his chest, "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't pay you back? I will definitely return the favor."

Hinata silently blushed and ate her food. At this point Naruto looked over to see Chouji munching on some chips as Shikamaru was now laying on his back staring at the sky. Kiba looked angry for some reason causing Naruto to raise his eyebrow. "You okay Kiba?"

Kiba growled and nodded going back to finishing up his food. Naruto shrugged wondering what his problem was but just turned to Choji and talked with him for the duration of the lunch break.

**After School**

Naruto began walking into a rundown part of the village. He was happy he didn't live over here anymore but he had to go through here to get to his destination, the underground black market. He worked for the black market as a guard but today was strictly business. The merchant, Tesai had sent a runner to him this morning to let him know that his long awaited packages had arrived, the ones that he had spent his years worth of savings on. He smiled as he knew that regardless of how things turned out it was worth it.

Naruto slipped into and alleyway, down a staircase, through a few hallways and finally arrived at the door into one of the many enterances to the black market. Naruto light knocked a pattern then the door opened to a tall, muscular, yet friendly looking man with tan skin. He was wearing all black and had a club and katana strapped to his waist. Naruto grinned at the man who returned the grin. "Boulder, why are you guarding this door?

Naruto entered and Boulder closed the door and shrugged. "The old man said he needed me to fill in this spot today."

Naruto nodded. Boulder was one of the main guards to one of the two merchant entrances, while Naruto guarded one of the 6 customer entrances. The two still ended up working together every now and then. Not to mention Boulder was the guy who introduced Naruto to Old Man Ryo, the man who ran the black market. "So Naruto, I heard your packages arrived today. You have been going on and on about that wolf summoning scroll that one of Tesai's men got a hold of."

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Can you imagine how much stronger I will be with summons? Like the Fourth Hokage's toads, or Old Man Hokage's monkeys."

Boulder chuckled at him. "Let's just hope they don't decide to eat you." Boulder laughed when Naruto frowned and gulped. He patted the Naruto on the back, "Well don't let me hold you here. Go pick up you packaged from Tesai. You know how impatient he can be."

Naruto nodded and waved before walking into down into main area of the black market. A bustling bazaar style of market. In this market for the right price you can get a hold of almost anything. Slave trade had stopped through here since the Hokage had cracked down on them before Naruto had started coming here. Since then the Hokage seemed pretty content with leaving them be.

Naruto rounded a corner and smiled when he say Tesai barking out orders to his workers that were organizing his new merchandise. The middle age man had let his facial grow out a bit more and it made is rough face look even rougher. Naruto chuckled and approached the man's stall and Tesai held out his arms and yelled out, "Look who finally decided to show up for his packages! What took you so long kid?"

Naruto laughed and slipped his hands into his pockets, "I had to pick up my money from my place after class."

Tesai nodded. "Aren't ninja supposed be faster than that? When are you going to learn that Shunshin(Body Flicker) that I see ninja use all the time."

Tesai gestured for Naruto to follow him away from the stall and he did. "If Iruka-sensei would teach me it then I would already be using it."

Tesai sighed but nodded. "I left your packages with Old Man Ryo. As you know, it is common to leave high value merchandise in his care to prevent theft here. Though this is the first time you have ordered anything of high value."

Naruto nodded, "In what kind of condition are the products?"

Tesai glared at him. "Only the highest quality if merchandise for my customers. I inspected them myself. The scrolls are lightly worn from age, except for the summoning scroll which is in mint condition. The book and sword are in peak condition as well. I have also included a business card for a shop that will help you maintain your sword and sell you weaponry. I know you have certain complications with many of the villages shops."

Despite how he acted mos of the time, Tesai was a nice guy once he gets to know you. Naruto grinned at the older man. "Thanks Tesai." Tesai waved them off and they entered the door to a hallway littered with guards. They all nodded as the two of them walked past and through the door to a room that had a table in the middle of the room that that had 2 chairs on each side. In each corner of the room was a deadly looking guard. Naruto took a seat at a chair and Tesai walked out the door on the other side of the room to go get Naruto's packages.

One of the guards in the room spoke up, "So Naruto, I heard you will be leaving the guard in a few months to become a ninja."

Naruto nodded looking at the young black haired guard with a scarred face. "Yeah, I will be put in genin squad to do missions. I will still be stopping by often though. Who knows, maybe I will come across some stuff to sell here on my travels."

The man smiled lightly. "Good luck out there, the world is a dangerous place."

"Trust me, I know that more than most." As Naruto said this Tesai entered the room with two bundles, a sword wrapped in cloth, and a large summoning scroll. He then unwrapped the bundles of scrolls and single book on the table as well as the sword.

"You may inspect the products to ensure it is all what you asked for and in good condition." Naruto drew the sword. It was pitch black and was slightly curved. The sword had red seals across it but the most defining feature was the large black gem in the hilt.

"This sword...it really is Wicked. One of the Kaosu clan's legendary weapons." Tesai nodded at this, waiting for Naruto to inspect all of the products. Naruto looked through the book describing two different kenjustsu stances of the Kaosu clan. The Relentless Nightmare stance and the Executioner stance. Satisfied Naruto looked through the scrolls of Kaosu clan Ninjutsu, Genjustsu, and their Akumuton(Nightmare Release). Akumuton can only be used by people with at least some Kaosu clan blood in them. Even then, the less of their blood you have in you the less chance of having the ability to use it. It was a great gamble, but Akumuton would make Naruto far stronger and he was more than willing to take that risk.

"It is all here Tesai." Naruto with a bag from his jacket and handed it to Tesai. "That is the money." Tesai peeked in the bag and nodded.

"Thank you for your business Naruto." Tesai departed from the room to get back to his stall and Naruto sealed away the stuff he bought, strapping the sword to his waist.

The guard Naruto spoke to early had decided to speak up. "The Kaosu clan...weren't the wiped out in the last shinobi war? Iwa assaulted their stronghold and they fell right?"

Naruto nodded. "They were masters of quickly killing opponents and instilling fear using their Akumuton. Though they were mainly mercenaries and when they had sent forces to assist Uzushiogakure they were ambushed and then eventually both Uzushiogakure and the Kaosu stronghold fell to their enemies."

The man sighed, "Too many died in that war. What made you want to learn their styles though?"

"Well, since I am an orphan with no clan to learn the style of and they have no one to take up the reigns I figured why not take their style and see if I can make it my own so that they may live on and I can be strong." Naruto spoke with a solemn expression,

"A noble and intelligent goal. Best of luck to you. My name is Shin by the way. I am interested in how their style works out for you." The man smiled in an attempt to lighten the boy's mood.

Naruto chuckled and nodded, "You got it. See ya around Shin."

They waved at each other and Naruto left the black market towards the forest to find a spot to try and find out if Akumuton would work for him. He found a decently sized clearing and unsealed the introduction to Akumuton scroll. It gave a brief description of Akumuton jutsu which Naruto skimmed over. He then came the starter jutsu. It was considered D-rank and was called Akumuton: Zekkyo Rasshu (Nightmare Release: Screaming Rush). The jutsu used chakra to propel the body forward with in a shroud of shadows as it created loud screams.

Naruto mastered the handseals for the justsu then examined how it said to mold the chakra. According to the scroll chakra used in Akumuton was laced with terror and killer intent. It said to generate the right kind of chakra one must meditate on terrors and hatred without actually becoming angry or scared. Then one must focus on moving that hatred and terror to their chakra. It said that you could easily feel the terror and hatred spread through your body when you succeeded. Then you must practice doing this faster until you can do it subconsciously and instantaneously. Naruto sighed at this as he looked back at the jutsu. "I have a feeling it will be awhile before I get to learning this."

**AN: Well guys, what do you think? PM, Favorite, and Review on the story. Before people question the Hinata scene they will not be paired up. Sorry to those who were hopeful. Also Naruto won't become powerful seemingly overnight in this story. It will take him awhile to even be able to use Akumuton. Then there is his Kenjutsu stances. Let's wish our favorite blonde the best of luck and see you guys next time.**


End file.
